Baby Names
by LivForever
Summary: Olivia and Brian go through the ups & downs of pregnancy only to experience the most joyful event of their lives!
1. Chapter 1

It was summer in Manhattan and there was a slight breeze blowing causing the perfect temperature; to everyone but Olivia.

"It's too hot," she complained, "This is ridiculous. I just want to go home."

Brian sighed and pulled Olivia to the side out of the way of all the people. "Liv, we have to walk back to the apartment because you didn't want to take a cab."

She sighed and the hair in her face fanned upward, "I''m sorry..."

Now Brian smiled and lifted her chin up so he could look her in the eye. "Don't be sorry. I know you're all hormonal and you can't help it."

"I just want to be home," she said when the continued walking, "My back is killing me."

"I'll give you a massage when we get there," Brian offered, "We aren't that far."

Earlier in the morning Olivia had said to Brian that she wanted to spend the day in the city. She wanted to walk around Central Park and eat ice-cream and street vendor hot dogs. They had just gotten to the park when she began complaining that she was feeling uncomfortable. She was only three months along and her and Brian both felt like it had been a lot longer. So far they had dealt with awful morning sickness and full fledged mood swings. One minute Olivia would be laughing and smiling and the next she would be in tears.

They had finally gotten inside the cool air of the apartment and Olivia plopped down on the couch, her belly had just put on enough weight to where it was obvious she was with child. Her clothes were starting to get tighter and every morning she went through the problem of finding something to wear.

"Bri?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" The expression on her face turned from annoyed to sad and very serious. Brian gave her a sad smile and sat down next to her, grabbing her hand. "Look at me."

She looked up at him with sad eyes.

"I think that we are doing the best thing," he told her, "Having a baby is what you have always wanted."

"The doctor said-"

"I don't care what they said," he interrupted, "The baby is going to be healthy and it will have the coolest parents in the entire world."

Olivia smiled as a small tear trickled down her cheek. "I just don't want to mess this up..."

"You won't," he promised, "WE won't." He reached with his wind to wipe her tears away and then comforted her with a gentle kiss.

"How about that back rub now?"

"Mm," she mumbled, "I'd like that."

When Olivia had found out she was pregnant she didn't know what to do. She wanted to scream and cry and throw up but, she was sure none of that was going to change it. She told herself to take a few breaths and calm her nerves before going to tell Brian. She would always remember the day.

_"Come on!" Brian banged on the bathroom door, "I have to pee!"_

_ "Just one more minute!" she hollered back._

_ She heard his footsteps disappear down the hallway and she let out a sigh of relief. There was only 54 seconds left on her timer and then she would look down to see her future; their future. She sat on the side of the tub subconsciously bouncing her leg when the timer finally dinged. She stood up and let out a slow breath before walking to the sink and looking down. What she saw changed everything. Right in front of her was a tiny pink plus. She felt everything stop around her._

_ "Liv, seriously, if you don't let me in I am going to piss in my pants!"_

_ Olivia numbly walked to the bathroom door and opened it with watery eyes. "I'm pregnant." _

_ The color nearly drained from Brian's face. "I have to pee," was all he said before pushing past her and closing the door. _

_ She knew what this meant... this was always her fear. She fell for a guy and she fell hard and now she was pregnant and he didn't want a child. She sadly walked into her bedroom and closed the door, tossing the stick into the trash and crawling under the covers. She heard the pipes make a sound and she knew Brian had just flushed. Then she heard the door squeak open and she saw him come in. He sat down on the bed next to her but didn't say a word. He didn't even look at her._

_ "Just say it," Olivia near whispered, "Just say that you don't want a child and then it can all be out in the open."_

_ He could hear the hurt in her voice and he looked over to see her crying. "Oh Liv..."_

_ "What?" she asked angrily, "Don't 'oh Liv' me."_

_ "I want kids," he said causing her to finally look at him. "I want kids and I want them with you."_

_ "Really?"_

_ "Yes," he smiled, "Yes. I just... I didn't know how to react... I don't know. That's a lot to take in. You're pregnant... We're having a baby."_

_ "I'm too old to be having a child... it's got to be risky."_

_ "So what? We can see the doctor regularly and she can make sure everything's going as planned."_

_ Olivia sighed and sat up to lean her back against the head board. "So... we're having a baby?"_

_ He nodded, "We are having a baby."_

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

Since Olivia had announced to everyone at the precinct that she was expecting, Cragen had ordered her on desk duty and had given her a more flexible schedule. She worked Mondays through Thursdays and had Fridays and the weekends off. She was also stuck on desk duty. Since the next day was Friday, Olivia was off of work but Brian wasn't. He was trying to get some sleep before he had to get up and get ready but it was no use.

"Liv, please lay still," he pleaded.

All night she had been tossing and turning and huffing and puffing that she couldn't get comfortable. She would try the covers on and then complain she was too hot and kick them off. Then she would complain she was too cold and would pull them back on.

"Liv," he said again, "I have to be up in an hour and I haven't had any sleep."

"Sorry," she said quietly; and she meant it. She knew that Brian had to be up for work and she felt bad that she was the reason he was still awake. She just couldn't find a comfortable way to lay down. She finally decided to just get up so Brian could at least rest for the next hour.

She walked into the kitchen and turned the coffee on so it would be ready for Brian when he did get up. She then went to the fridge and took out the milk to make herself a bowl of cereal. She felt like she hadn't ate in ages. She sat at the kitchen table and ate her cereal in silence while listening to the slow drizzle of the coffee pot. She thought about what she would do today while Brian was at work. She settled on getting some more baby shopping done. They hadn't gotten much yet since they didn't know if it was a boy or a girl. All they had was the bassinet that would be in their room next to their bed for a little while after the baby was brought home.

When she finished her bowl of Cheerios she placed it in the sink and then headed to the couch. The restless night she had had was catching up to her and she was feeling sleepy. She didn't see the point in sleeping now because then she would sleep all day and wouldn't sleep again at night. She yawned and flipped the television on with the remote, grabbing the duvet and draping it around her.

It was now six in the morning and the alarm clock was blaring, letting Brian know that it was time to get up. He pushed the covers off of him and threw some clothes on before heading into the kitchen. He saw that the coffee was done so he poured himself a mug and took a sip. Then he went to find Olivia. He heard the sound on the TV so he went into the living room and smiled when he saw Olivia passed out on the couch.

"After keeping me up all night," he smiled. He shook his head and then quietly continued to get ready.

Before heading out of the door he wrote a note to Olivia telling her that he would stop by on his lunch break and bring her whatever food she was craving at the time. He left it on the coffee table and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek before leaving and making sure the door was locked up behind him.

It wasn't until around noon when there was a knock on the door that caused Olivia to wake up from her slumber. She moaned and wiped her eyes before getting up to answer it. "Ken?" She was shocked to say the least that Fin's son was standing at her door. She hoped he wasn't in any kind of trouble.

"Hey Liv," he said with a smile, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah," she answered stepping aside and opening the door further, "Make yourself at home."

"I just stopped by to say congratulations," he said sitting down on the couch, "Dad told me you were expecting."

Olivia couldn't help but smile. Whenever she thought about the tiny life inside of her she just got all happy. "Thanks, Ken but, why didn't you just call? It would've saved you a long trip."

"I wanted to give you this." Ken pulled a small piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to Olivia. "It's a check. I didn't have time to get the money myself but, you've have gotten me out of a lot of trouble so, I felt like I owe you something."

"This is sweet," she smiled, "But you don't owe me anything." She held her hand out hoping to give the check back to him. It was a sweet offer but she didn't want to take his money.

"Keep it," he said, "Really."

Olivia smiled and thanked him again.

"I better get going," Ken said, "I'm having lunch with Dad today. I'll let you know how that goes."

Olivia chuckled, "Have fun."

When Ken was gone Olivia thought about going back to sleep but then she looked at her watch. It was almost one o'clock and she had slept most of the day away. She groaned and looked down at the coffee table, seeing the note from Brian. She smiled while reading it and figured that Brian would be on his lunch break any minute. The next thing she new her cell phone was ringing, proving her theory correct.

"Hey, Bri," she said smiling as she answered the call.

"Hey Beautiful," he replied, "I was just calling to see if you were hungry."

"Of course," she teased, "I'm always hungry."

"What sounds good?"

She took a minute to think about it but then replied, "Pasta from that one place near the precinct. I'm really in the mood for some Alfredo."

"The usual?"

"Yeah and could you stop by the store and get some chocolate? The baby really wants some chocolate..."

Brian chuckled, "Sure, Liv. I'll be there in about half an hour."

Olivia waited impatiently for Brian to be home with her food. She was really starving and the baby was too. She looked around in the kitchen for something to snack on until he got there but, there was nothing that looked good. Finally about thirty minutes later, like Brian had said, he had arrived.

"I'm starving!" Olivia said with her eyes growing big as she rushed to get the back full of food.

"Whoa," Brian teased, "Nobody's going to take it from you."

She shot him a look and continued to get her bowl of pasta out of the bag. They sat together at the kitchen table and no words were exchanged until Olivia had half of her meal scarfed down.

"Feel better?" Brian asked taking only his third bite.

She nodded and leaned back in her chair to take a break and rub her slightly swollen abdomen. "Now I feel a little sick..."

Brian looked at her with sad eyes. This pregnancy had a been a bitch when it came to morning sickness. Every morning Olivia was huddled over the toilet losing whatever meal she had last ate. "Do you want a Tylenol?"

She shook her head, "No. That's not good for the baby."

"Liv, Tylenol isn't going to do any harm. I asked the doctor."

She shook her head no again before taking off down the hall and into the bathroom. Brian followed after her and sighed when he saw that she had just lost her lunch. He reached for a rag and ran it under cold water before placing it on the back of her neck and putting her hair into a pony tail. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words until she was finished.

"Ugh," she groaned, "This sucks."

Brian gave her a sympathetic look, "Come on," he gestured helping her up, "Let's get you settled in bed."

"I can't sleep all day," she complained, "Then I won't sleep tonight."

"You need to rest," he explained.

"I slept this morning."

"You need to rest some more."

Brian helped her into the bed and brought her a glass of ice water to have next to her. He helped her get comfortable under the covers and then kissed her on the forehead. "I have to get back to work but call me if you need anything, okay?"

She nodded with her eyes already falling shut.

"I love you," Brian whispered.

"Love you too..."

Before Brian even left the room Olivia had already fallen asleep. He smiled at her and her growing belly before leaving the room and heading back to work.

**Up next: Brian takes Olivia shopping for the baby!**


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia was sitting on the couch with her arms crossed in front of her chest and a pout expressed on her lips. She wanted Brian to go baby shopping with her but every time she asked he politely refused.

"Please," she begged again, "Don't you want to pick out cute little things to put in the nursery?"

"No," Brian said simply, "Olivia, I don't like shopping. I hate it. Whether it be baby clothes or groceries or anything."

Olivia sighed and turned her gaze to the floor. All she wanted was for Brian to go shopping and pick out a few things. They could at least go shopping and figure one theme for a boy and one for a girl. They needed to start preparing. She didn't want to cry but, the next thing she knew a tear was trickling down her cheek. "Damn it," she muttered.

Brian, who was sitting on the opposite end of the couch, turned to look at her. "Liv," he said with a small smile, "Are you crying?"

"Yes, I'm crying! I can't help it! God, I feel like such an idiot."

Brian chuckled. He thought it was cute that Olivia couldn't control her emotions but, he was also afraid of her.

"Come here," he said with his arms wide open. "Come on." She looked at him and offered him a sad look before scooting close to him and letting him wrap his arms around her in a tight embrace. "If it means that much to you..." he couldn't believe he was about to say it, "Then I will go shopping with you."

Olivia's face lit up, "Really?"

"Really," he said.

"I love you," Olivia said before resting her head against his chest.

Brian gently rubbed small circles on her back and then kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too. Even if you are all hormonal..."

Olivia smacked him playfully. "Funny. Now get ready because we have to leave and get back in time to watch _The Bachelor_."

"Since when do you watch that?"

She rolled her eyes, "Since tonight." She reluctantly stood up from Brian's embrace and made her way to the bathroom. She had to pee before they left because she was sure the baby was resting on her bladder.

Brian hurried to get out of his work clothes and put on a pair of jeans and a plain blue t-shirt. He was waiting for Olivia by the front door for her to get finished.

"Ready?"

Olivia nodded.

"Let's go."

"Aw, look how cute that teddy bear is!" Olivia pointed to a near by shelf in the baby store where there were giant stuffed animals lined in a row. She had always wanted one when she was a kid and she couldn't imagine not getting one for her child. "We have to get it." She walked closer to the shelf and looked for a price tag somewhere on the giant yellow teddy bear.

Brian stuffed his hands in his pocket and sighed. So far, he was not having a good time. He wanted to yell because he had had enough but, he knew it wasn't Olivia's fault. "How much is it?"

"Twenty..."

"Dollars?! Olivia, that's crazy. He doesn't need a giant stuffed bear to know that we love him."

"He?" Olivia asked with a sly grin.

Brian felt defeated. "It."

"You said 'he.' You want it to be a boy." Olivia saw a smile tug at the corner of Brian's mouth.

"Well... yeah," he shrugged, "I want to be able to teach him sports and how to shoot a gun. All that fun stuff."

Olivia couldn't help but smile from ear to ear. She could picture Brian and a little boy standing in a fenced in back yard with a baseball and a glove and trying to play ball. It made her heart flutter. "You're going to be a great dad," she whispered.

"You think?" To be honest, Brian wasn't really sure if he was cut out to be a father. He hadn't really had the best track record and he was just beginning to settle his life down. He was so used to being undercover and going out all the time that he forgotten how good it was to be at home. He was worried that with raising a child he would make a mistake and that mistake would affect the kid for the rest of its life. He saw it everyday. He didn't want that though. He wanted only the best.

"I know so," Olivia answered and no matter how cheesy it was it made Brian a little more sure of himself.

"We can get the bear," Brian said after thinking about it a little longer. He realized that there was no harm in it and the baby would probably grow to love it.

Olivia smiled and picked the bear up off the shelf, stuffing it into the cart. It was the only thing that would fit in the cart because of its size but that was okay because it was getting late anyway and they hadn't bought anything else.

They pushed the cart to the check-out counter and the cashier rang up the stuffed toy. Then Olivia carried it in her arms all the way back to the apartment; just in time for _The Bachelor_.

"Are you hungry?" Brian asked as Olivia plopped down on the couch and propped her feet up on the coffee table.

"No," Olivia answered, "I'm actually still full from lunch."

"Okay." Brian was pretty surprised by that fact. He grabbed himself a can of beer from the fridge and plopped down on the couch next to Olivia. He really didn't want to watch some crummy love show on television but, he figured he could watch as Olivia as she did. He couldn't help but stare at her radiating skin. It seemed even more brighter since she had became pregnant. He loved the way her eyes glistened in the right light. She was absolutely stunning; even with no make-up on.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked when she felt Brian lift her shirt up.

Brian didn't say anything, he just continued to place his hand on her little baby bump. He looked up at her and smiled. "I still can't believe it most of the time... I'm going to be a dad... You're going to be a mom... it doesn't seem real."

"I know."

"If you would have asked me in '99 who I was going to end up marrying my answer probably would have been Shania Twain or Faith Hill or something."

Olivia chuckled. He always talked about how he thought the country music stars were attractive. "Right, because they were so in your league."

"I wouldn't trade you for them any day," he said trying to be romantic.

Olivia smiled, "That's cute but, Bri?"

"Yeah"

"My shows back on."

Brian stopped talking so Olivia could finish her show but he never moved his hand from her stomach. He already felt a connection and he knew that this was going to be the best thing to ever happen to him.

**A/N: If you haven't noticed already this story has a lot of fluff. **

**Up next: Brian & Olivia get into a tizzy.**


	4. Chapter 4

The tension had been pretty high all morning and Brian couldn't wait for the day to just be over. He and Olivia had went out of their way trying to ignore each other and in their fairly small apartment, it wasn't working out too well. Things got even more tense when Brian made himself some lunch while Olivia was losing her breakfast.

"You okay?" he asked nonchalantly when Olivia had came back into the living room.

She gave him a scowl, "Don't act like you care."

"Olivia, don't act like that," Brian said swallowing the food in his mouth. "Just because we are arguing doesn't mean I don't care for your well being."

"My well being?" Olivia asked, "Whatever." Olivia huffed and sat as far away from Brian as the couch would possibly let her. She really wanted to just apologize but, she didn't want him to think he was in the right either.

It all started last night when they were getting ready for bed. They did their usual night routine, bathroom, brush their teeth, and then turn the lights out. They had laid down and snuggled close with each other when Olivia began feeling hot. She kicked the covers off of her and accidentally kicked them off of Brian.

"I'm cold," Brian said pulling the covers back over him.

"Well, I'm hot."

"Then scoot over back to your side of the bed."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes," Brian answered matter-of-factly, "I haven't slept in two nights and I'm exhausted."

"Well, I haven't slept either. You think it's easy being pregnant? Do you want to carry the baby for nine months?"

"Liv, that's not what I meant."

"Whatever," Olivia scoffed, "I'm going to bed." She scooted herself over as far as she could on her side of the bed to where she wouldn't fall off. She couldn't believe that Brian was being this way about a stupid blanket. She hadn't gotten much sleep either and she was the pregnant one. She didn't see how Brian could complain.

The night didn't go any different for Olivia and there wasn't any way she could lay where she was comfortable. Brian had had enough so he stormed out of the room carrying his pillows and slept on the couch. They hadn't said a word to each other since.

"I'm going to work," Brian said standing up and grabbing his things from off the kitchen table, "See you later." He left without an 'I love you' and slammed the door behind him.

Olivia got up to watch him leave through the window. She hated that they were fighting; especially over something so little and so dumb. She just wanted him to kiss her and tell her that everything would be alright. When she saw him pull away she turned to walk away and found herself in the nursery.

The original color of the walls were white but they were going to paint them as soon as they knew the gender. There was plastic tarp laying on the floor so they paint wouldn't splatter onto the hardwood floors and a ladder in the middle of the room. Olivia stood in the doorway, just picturing how it would look once it was finished.

"Are we even ready for this?" she asked herself out loud, "We've only been dating... what, seven months?" She walked further into the nursery and stood in front of the box that held the baby crib. It was a gift from everyone at the precinct. She smiled thinking about the wonderful friends she had. "Are we really going to work out?" She sighed, not wanting her hormones to get the best of her. She couldn't imagine breaking up with Brian. Whenever he was around her heart just filled with this deep compassion that she hadn't felt in a long time. She was sure she loved him. He made her feel safe, protected... loved.

"Do you love me?"

Olivia turned around, shocked to see Brian leaning against the door frame with his eyes pink and glossy.

"Of course I do, Brian," she said forcing her tears to stay at bay. Seeing Brian near tears made her want to cry too.

"Then we're ready for this," he said, "We are going to work." He walked in the room further so now he was standing just inches away from Olivia.

"I love you, Liv and I love our baby."

Now Olivia couldn't help it, the first sob escaped. He reached up to wipe her tears as his own came slowly gliding down. "Look what you do to me," he teased with a smile, "I'm crying. I don't cry. I didn't even cry when I got shot for crying out loud."

Olivia couldn't help but chuckle. Brian was always good at making her laugh. "Sorry," she whispered referring to the argument that had got them in this mess.

"Me too." He stepped even closer to her now and let his lips attract to hers. The kiss was sweeter than ever. After their small make-up kiss he wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around his shoulders and rested her cheek against his chest. She let out a happy sigh, thankful they had gotten over their pointless argument.

"I think I felt the baby kick!" Brian jumped back in excitement.

Olivia laughed at him. "No you didn't," she said, "That's just the baby's way of saying she's starving."

"Oh," Brian said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Don't worry though, I'll let you know the first time I feel a kick."

Brian smiled. "You better. Now what do you say we head out for some pizza?"

Olivia scrunched up her nose. Pizza did not sound good at all. "Uh-huh."

"Hm, Chinese?"

"No way," she said again, "I'm thinking... tacos?"

"Whatever you want, you go it."

Olivia smiled and they kissed again before leaving hand in hand to walk to the taco stand just down the block.

"I really do love you, Bri," Olivia said as she squeezed his hand.

"I know. I really love you too. I'm not worried about it. If we didn't have small fights every once in awhile, then I would be worried about us. But, right now, I think we're just fine."

"I think so too."

The sun was just getting ready to set as they ordered their tacos so they decided to have dinner on the roof of the apartment building. They went up their sometimes to just talk and be in the nice weather without the big rush of the city. It was quiet up there; peaceful. It was one of Olivia's favorite places to go when she just needed to clear her head. She could look down at all the people in such a hurry and realize that her problems were just tiny grains of sand.

She looked to Brian as they climbed the stairs and thought about the last time she came up their. She hadn't been up their since she had met Brian and for that, she was grateful.

**A/N: Aww. How cute are they? Too cute! So, if you guys want to see anything particular happen, just let me know! I'm open to all ideas! Especially if it's what the readers want. Thanks for still reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So nobody liked that last chapter? Didn't get any reviews... sad face... hope you like this one better!**

It was now Monday and Olivia had gotten up early for work. Brian was already there thanks to a late night call and he had been there ever since. She searched throughout her drawers looking for a pair of pants that would fit and be appropriate to wear to work. She finally found a nice navy blue pair. She grabbed a black maternity shirt off a hanger in her closet and then brushed the tangles out of her hair.

"Morning," Brian smiled when he saw Olivia walk in.

"Morning," she said back. She sat down at her desk and began working on her small stack of paperwork.

"Are you feeling okay this morning?" Brian asked when he saw that she looked a little pale. She wasn't her normal golden color. He carefully over-looked her whole body seeing if anything else was off.

She made a sound and then brushed her hand through her hair. "I'm okay."

"You're lying," Brian said with a sad smile. He could always tell when she was lying. "What's wrong?"

"It's just the morning sickness," she explained, "I'll be okay."

The day continued to go on and Olivia was left in the squad room doing paper while the rest of the team was out on the field. When they finally brought in a suspect, Olivia got the chance to talk to him.

"So, Mark," she began standing in front of the table, "Do you want to tell me why you raped Felicia?"

"I didn't rape nobody," Mark spat.

Olivia was trying to keep her concentration on the interrogation but, she started feeling funny. She became a little dizzy and the room appeared to be spinning slightly. She brushed it off and continued interrogating.

"Nice try," she said, "We found your fluids. Your finger prints are all over that crime scene."

"Are you okay?" Mark asked when he saw that the detective in front of him was sweating heavily and the color was draining away fast.

Brian, who was watching through the mirror, busted through the door. "Liv? Liv, are you okay?"

Before she could respond she had collapsed into Brian's arms. "Somebody call a bus!"

Brian was worried. The doctor had warned them that with this being a high risk pregnancy anything can happen. He couldn't imagine losing the baby or losing Olivia. "You're going to be okay, Liv," he whispered while brushing the hair out of her face, "Both of you."

"What happened?" Nick Amaro asked as he too entered the interrogation room.

"She just collapsed," Brian explained, "I-I don't know."

When the ambulance arrived the paramedics were quick to get Olivia onto a stretcher and get her straight to the hospital. Brian rode with and Nick and Amanda followed along. They all wanted to make sure that Olivia and the baby were okay.

The first doctor they saw in the emergency bay told Brian that he had to wait in the waiting room and that they would be out with details as soon as they knew something. It took every fiber in his being to listen and not misbehave himself. Now he was sat in an uncomfortable chair with his head buried in his hands, praying.

"I'm sure she's okay," Amanda said filling the silence, "Maybe she just didn't eat a good breakfast. I read somewhere that it can happen with pregnant people. No harm done. Maybe she just needs a little something to eat."

Brian sighed. He knew Amanda was just trying to help but he wished she would just shut up. He didn't tell her that though.

They stayed waiting for what seemed like hours but was only a half of one. An older gentleman wearing sea foam green scrubs had approached the three of them. "You're here with Olivia Benson, correct?"

Brian stood up and nodded. "Please tell me that she's okay."

The doctor smiled. "I'm Dr. Hahn and I'm pleased to tell you that both her and the baby are doing well. It seems that with all of the morning sickness Mrs. Benson has been having, she wasn't drinking enough to water to replenish her body. She was a bit dehydrated so we have her hooked up to some IV fluids. She's also coming down with the flu so we put her on a stream of antibiotics and hopefully it will be knocked out of her system before it gets any stronger."

The three detectives sighed of relief. "So she's awake?" Brian asked.

Dr. Hahn nodded, "She's awake and she's asking for you."

**Short chapter... sorry...**


	6. Chapter 6

** So this chapter wasn't my best but, with all of the Bensidy pictures on Twitter I could not wait to get another chapter up. I needed more of Bensidy because let's face it, Brian is Olivia's happy ever after!**

"Please, lay down," Brian said firm yet gentle at the same time.

"I can't!" Olivia argued, "I'm going crazy being cooped up in this apartment all the time. "I'm not going to faint again! I'm fine."

Brian sighed. He and Olivia had been having the same argument everyday for the passed week. Ever since she came home from the hospital. He was worried that she would collapse again and maybe this time they wouldn't be as fortunate. He was worried. "Liv," he stressed, "I just want to take care of you and the baby."

Olivia's tone softened as she patted the couch next to where she was sitting. "You have been. You really have. You give me back massages and rub my feet and you cook dinner... Bri, you are taking the best care of me."

Brian gave her a sad smile, "How about you come to dinner tonight with me and my mother? I'm sure she would love to finally meet you in person."

"I don't know," Olivia said hesitantly, "I'm not a favorite with the parents."  
"Liv," Brian chuckled, "She already knows you. You guys have Skyped before. She loves you."

"I don't know..."

"Please," Brian begged, "We're going to Little Italy."

"Pizza does sound really good..."

"Then you better get dressed because we have to leave in thirty minutes."

Olivia got off the couch and headed to her room where she made a mess looking for something nice to wear. With her growing bump it was getting harder and harder to find clothes that fit her. She would have to go maternity shopping soon. While she was getting ready she realized that she was really nervous for meeting Ms. Cassidy. What if she didn't like Olivia and she didn't want anything to do with the baby? What if she took it out on Brian? She shook her head as she stood in front of the mirror. None of that was going to happen because when they had announced to Mary that Brian was pregnant, she had cried from excitement.

"You almost ready?" Brian said as Olivia diligently applied blush to her cheeks.

"Ready," she said turning around.

"Whoa," Brian gasped seeing what she was wearing. She had on a black dress that flowed easily at her knees and hugged her baby bump in the perfect way. He had never seen her more beautiful. She was certainly radiating. "Liv, you look so beautiful."

She smiled. "Let's go. I'm starving."

At the restaurant, Mary was already waiting so Brian and Olivia joined her at a table near one of the windows. Brian pulled Olivia's chair out for her and waited for her to be seated before he sat down himself in between two of his favorite women.

"It's lovely to finally meet you," Mary said to Olivia, "You're a very pretty gal."

"Thank you, Ms. Cassidy," Olivia blushed, "It's very nice to meet you as well."

"I can't believe I'm finally getting a grandchild," Mary beamed, "I didn't think I was going to get the chance."

"Mom," Brian said, "If it's okay with Olivia... I want you to be at the hospital when he's born."

Mary's jaw dropped and Olivia could instantly see the tears in her eyes. There was no way she was going to tell this sweet old woman 'no.'

"It's okay with me," Olivia smiled reaching across the table and holding Mary's hand.

"This is so exciting," Mary continued to cheer after she wiped her eyes with her napkin, "I just really can't believe it."

Dinner went on and Mary asked Olivia several questions about her family and some of them Olivia wasn't comfortable answering. Brian was trying to get his mom to lay off but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Mary also offered advice about babies and for that Olivia and Brian were grateful. If they were both being honest, they knew nothing about raising a child. Neither one of them had the experience. They would both be learning all of this together.

When they finished eating their supper, they exchanged hugs and Olivia promised to call Mary and keep her updated with how the pregnancy was going. Then they all parted their ways; Mary in one cab and Olivia and Brian in another.

"Your mom seemed really happy," Olivia said through a yawn, "That makes me really happy... to know that our child is going to be loved."

"Oh, Liv," Brian said pulling her closer to him, "That baby is going to have more love than he'll know what to do with."

"You keep calling it a boy," Olivia pointed out, "I'm going to laugh so hard when it's a girl."

"I'll love it just as much," he whispered before leaning in and passionately kissing her on the lips.

"Sometimes I still can't believe it," Olivia said resting her head on his shoulder, "Us. This. It just seems so... unreal. I never thought I would actually get the chance and here I am... three months pregnant..."

"We better get that nursery finished," Brian said, "I don't want the baby to come early and us not have it done."

"That would be tragic."

"Yeah," Brian agreed, "If it's a girl, we should paint it light pink with polka dots."

Olivia smiled. Brian talking about painting the nursery just really turned her on.

"If it's a boy, we should paint it a pale yellow and decorate it with Knicks things."

"I don't know why but, that really turned me on," Olivia said as the cab pulled up to the curb in front of her aparment.

Brian let out a low laugh. "Well, then we should hurry this inside." He got out of the car first and opened the door for Olivia, reaching for her hand and helping her up the curb and inside. He couldn't even wait for the door to click shut all the way before he was kissing her and working his way to undo her dress.

"Not so fast," Olivia whispered in his ear, "I want to enjoy the moment."


	7. Chapter 7

**Spoilers for the finale, "Her Negotiation."**

It looked like it was going to be another long night of no sleep for Brian. Olivia had been up coughing and blowing her nose for the better half of the last hour. He had tried to get her to take some medicine but she refused, not wanting to take any chances that it could harm the baby. Now Olivia was cuddled close to him in bed while he was massaging her shoulders.

"I can only breathe out of one nostril," she complained, "This is terrible."

"I'm sorry you're sick," Brian said, "What about a hot bath? That should help."

"Mm," Olivia said, "That does sound kind of nice…"

Brian smiled and stopped massaging her to give her a gentle kiss on the shoulder blade. "I'll go fill the tub."

Brian made sure the water was just perfect and then once the tub filled he helped Olivia get relaxed inside.

"You should get in with me," she commented.

"No," Brian shook his head, "You're sick. I don't want whatever you have."

Olivia did the pouty face and bowed her head in attempts to make Brian feel guilty.

"Liv… really? That doesn't work on me." He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Really?" Olivia asked, "I bet it does once your son or daughter get here and they want an ice-cream cone before dinner."  
Brian chuckled, "The scenarios you come up with."

Olivia smiled now forgetting all about her stuffed up nose. "Will you please get in with me?"

Brian sighed and instead of answering he pulled his night shirt off over his head. He was sure that would provide enough of an answer for her. Then he slipped his night pants off and tossed them into the laundry hamper. Olivia scooted herself forward so Brian could sit down behind her and she could lean back against him.

"This is nice," she commented after leaning back and letting her head rest against his bare chest.

"Yeah."

"We won't be having too much quiet time like this once the baby's here," Olivia said rubbing her hand over her ever growing bump.

"Are you nervous?" Brian asked, gently rubbing a wash cloth down Olivia's arm.

"Of course," she replied with a hint of a laugh, "I don't want mess up…"

"You won't."

"I see it all the time," she said with a hint of sadness in her voice, "People become who they are because of how their parents raised them."

"Then our child will be the most intelligent badass there is."

Olivia smiled. She could handle her child being a badass as long as he wasn't beating people up on the playground at school. "Are you nervous?"

Brian shrugged, "Not really. You have to give us some credit, Liv. We are two smart people and you have wanted a kid for a long time. We can do this."

Olivia turned her neck sideways so she could get a good look at Brian. She smiled before leaning in to kiss him. She let out a deep sigh and then closed her eyes, leaning back against him and into the warmth of the water.

When their moment of peace was over Brian helped Olivia into bed and played with her hair until she fell asleep. She had once confided in him that she absolutely loved when someone was playing with her hair. It was now midnight and Brian was finally able to catch some sleep his self.

On Monday, Brian was headed into work and since Olivia was feeling better, she was headed to work too. Well, she was headed to the precinct. She wasn't sure how much work she would get done. She was too excited for her appointment later in the afternoon. It was finally the day they would find out the gender. Olivia didn't care if it was a boy or a girl as long as it was healthy.

"Well look at you!" Munch said when he saw Olivia enter the squad room with her hand entangled in Brian's.

She smiled, "Hi, John."

"You look stunning," he commented, "As always."

"Thanks. You look pretty snazzy yourself."

"How's the little one?"

"We find out today if it's a boy or a girl," Olivia said as she sat down at her desk.

"Congrats! That's exciting."  
Just then Cragen came out of his office telling Brian that they had a case. It was a high profile case for a man who somehow kept escaping the odds and getting out of prison. He was nicknamed "The beast" and he was known for torturing women for times up to eighteen hours. Brian and Nick were working the case together, hoping to put the bastard away for good.

"Do you think you will be back in time?" Olivia asked before he took off.

Brian shrugged, "I'll try, Liv. If I can't go… call me. I'll stay on the phone with you."

Olivia smiled through her sadness and gave him a kiss before he took off with Nick. She was more than excited to find out the sex of the baby and she was excited that Brian was going to be there with her. She wanted to share the moment with him.

"I'm sure he'll make it," Amanda commented as she saw Olivia's sadness.

"Yeah," Olivia half smiled, "I'm sure he will too."

As the time ticked on Olivia waited not so patiently at her desk while filling out paper work. She wasn't getting as much done as she planned because all that was on her mind was Brian making the appointment in time and a nice hamburger.

"Hey Rollins," Olivia said putting her pen back into the her desk drawer, "Do you mind going with me to my appointment? I hate asking but… I kind of don't want to go by myself and it doesn't look like Brian's going to make it."

Amanda could hear the hurt in Olivia's voice and there was no way she was going to say no. "Sure," Amanda smiled, "Let me talk to Cragen."

Amanda got permission from Cragen to go with Olivia and report back to work right after. They hauled a cab and that's when the reality was finally starting to sink in.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia took the paper towel from the Ultrasound tech and wiped the sticky blue gel off of her stomach. She was still wishing that Brian had been there but so much as a phone call wasn't even made.

"Here's the pictures," the tech said handing Olivia two copies that both showed the gender of the baby. "Your next appointment will be scheduled for three weeks from today."

Olivia nodded and pulled her shirt down over her stomach and muttered a quick thanks to the doctor. Then she headed out of the office with Amanda by her side.

"You okay?" Amanda asked in the cab, noticing that Olivia had been real quiet ever since they left the precinct.

"Not really," she whispered with her voice on the brink of tears.

"Is it because Brian couldn't come?"

Olivia sighed and looked out of the window at the things passing by. Everybody looked like they were in a rush. Rushing to get to their destination and pushing people out of their way to get there. She wished she could slow things down.

"I don't know if I'm ready," she finally admitted. "I'm having a baby..."

Amanda gave her a sad smile and gently squeezed her knee. "You're ready," she assured her, "I see the way you are with the victims Liv, and you are going to make a great mother."

"He didn't even call," Olivia said with the first tear rolling down her cheek.

"Maybe they caught the guy," Amanda offered in hopes of making Olivia feel a little better about the situation.

They cab pulled up just outside the precinct and Amanda stepped out of the car. "You comin'?"

"I'm just going to head home," Olivia said, "I'll call Cragen and tell him the gender. Tell him not to worry."

"Olivia, you can call me if you need anything, okay? I know... you're stubborn but, sometimes it's good to ask for help."

Olivia nodded, smiling at Amanda's kindness. "Thanks."

Amanda shut the cab door and the cab driver took off to Olivia's apartment. All Olivia wanted to do was go home and crawl into bed. She had a headache creeping in and she could feel it just at the bridge of her nose. She sighed and rested her head against the car seat.

If only she knew the real reason why Brian hadn't called. It wasn't because they caught the guy or because he simply forgot. It wasn't because he didn't care because he cared more than anything. Amanda soon found that out when she saw Nick sitting at his desk when she walked in.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Filling out some paper work."

"Where's Brian?"

"Uh, he went home. Said something about getting something for Liv and then heading to the appointment." Nick never looked up from his work while talking.

"He never showed," Amanda said, "I went with Olivia."

Nick shrugged, "Maybe he decided to just surprise her at the apartment."

"No," Amanda shook her head, "Something's not right. Olivia was really upset today because Brian said he would at least call if he couldn't make it. He didn't call."

"Maybe he's busy," Nick said finally looking up at her, "It isn't our job to get involved in their personal life."

Amands scoffed and turned around on her heels to find Fin. She felt in her gut that something just wasn't right. She hadn't known Brian for a long time but from the time she did know him, she couldn't imagine him not calling Olivia during the appointment. He had seen upset when he realized that he might not be able to make the doctor's appointment and now he hadn't eve called? Something was definitely up.

"Olivia's going to be pissed," Fin said to Amanda as they got into the squad car and made their way to Olivia's apartment.

Amanda sighed, "She was crying today."

Fin looked at her in shock.

Amanda nodded. They both knew Olivia didn't cry; especially in front of others. "Maybe she's just hormonal but, I just want to make sure she's okay."

** Short but really just preparing you for what's next.**


	9. Chapter 9

Olivia walked into apartment and sat her purse and her phone down on the counter. She was tired and upset so she went straight for her bedroom. When she flipped the light on she let out a terror filled scream.

"Brian! Brian!" She rushed over to his bleeding body and began to panic. "Bri, who did this to you?"

He looked up at her with his half-closed eyes and whispered an answer that she couldn't make out. She could see that blood was seeping through his blue button up shirt but she couldn't see exactly where he had been shot. She ran to get her cell phone and called 911, hoping the ambulance would hurry.

"It's a boy," Olivia said as she unbuttoned his shirt and applied pressure to the oozing wound, "We're having a boy." His eyes were closed now and Olivia let her tears fall freely. She had been so caught up in the fact that he hadn't called her during her appointment that she didn't even think about him being hurt. She felt terrible. "You're going to be okay," she whispered as his blood seeped through her hand where she was applying pressure, "You have to be okay."

It seemed like forever until the paramedics arrived and they ended up getting there the same time as Amanda and Fin. "Olivia?!" Amanda rushed into her apartment following the paramedics.

"He was shot," Olivia said with tears streaming down her face as she moved away from him and let the paramedics do their job. She was shaking as she looked down at her bed to see her sheets soaked with the dark crimson stain.

"He'll be okay," Amanda said giving Olivia a hug, "Come on, Fin can drive us to the hospital."

"No, I want to ride with Brian."

"Ma'am, there isn't much room in the ambulance. With this kind of wound we're going to need all the space we can get," one of the medics informed her.

"Come on," Amanda said ushering Olivia out of the room.

They followed the ambulance all the way to the hospital while Amanda tried to get Olivia to calm down. She knew that stress wasn't good during a pregnancy and clearly Olivia was getting very stressed out.

"He has to make it," Olivia whispered once they were situated in a waiting room, "He has to… I mean… we're having a baby."

"He's going to be okay, Liv," Fin assured her as he placed a hand gently on her back.

The hours slowly rolled by and each minute Olivia got more and more worried. They doctors hadn't been out to give them any information and Amanda kept trying to assure her that that meant good news. All Olivia cared about was getting to see him. She wanted… needed to see him. She nedded to see his eyes with that special shine that only appeared when she was around and his cocky smile that she hadn't gotten so used to seeing. She needed to wrap her arms around him and engulf the scent that had become routine to her over the past few months.

All she could think about was what would happen if he didn't make it; if she never saw him alive again… if their child grew up without a father…

"I'm going to be sick," she mumbled before placing her hand over her mouth and rushing to the bathroom. Amanda shot Fin a concerned glance and then followed her.

"You've got to stop worrying yourself," Amanda said sympathetically as she rubbed Olivia's back while she heaved into the toilet. "You getting sick isn't going to make his surgery go any faster."

Olivia turned around to give Amanda the death glare, but didn't last very long before she turned back to the toilet. "When you're pregnant, and the father of your child, whom you love more than anything else, is in surgery because of a gunshot wound, then you can tell me how to feel."

"I know this is hard, Olivia," Amanda said not taking any of Olivia's words seriously; she couldn't imagine how scared Olivia was. "He'll be okay."

There was a knock on the bathroom door and Fin's voice began talking, "Liv, the doctor's here."

Olivia stood up and made herself look presentable before turning toward Amanda. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I'm just… scared… I love him."

"I know," Amanda smiled sadly before walking out to talk to the surgeon with Olivia by her side.

"Is he dead?" Olivia asked the surgeon bluntly.

"No," the older man answered, "His surgery was a success. There were some complications at first which is why it took longer than expected but, he's going to make a full recovery."

Olivia let out a sigh of relief and tears formed in her eyes again. "Can I see him?"

"He's still coming off of the anesthesia and he probably won't be fully conscious until tomorrow," the man explained.

"I need to see him," Olivia said with more force than intended.

The surgeon nodded, he knew a few minutes wasn't going to kill anybody and he could see that Olivia was with child. "Only for a few minutes."

Olivia followed the surgeon to the room where Brian was recovering in while Fin and Amanda kept their place in the waiting room. Olivia stood outside of Brian's room preparing herself for what she was going to see. She knew he was going to be okay now but she couldn't get the pictures of him bleeding out on her bed.

"He's going to be okay," the surgeon said to Olivia again before quietly walking away.

When she finally mustered up the courage to go in, she couldn't help but hold his hand. She held it tightly in between her own as she surveyed his bandaged wound. She let out a sigh. "Who did this to you, Bri? I swear I'm going to kill the bastard." She wished she was joking. "I can't stay long but, I just wanted to let you know that I love you. I know I don't tell you enough and we fight over silly things but, I love you and you scared the hell out of me tonight. I didn't know if you were going to make it." She looked at his face and noticed how pale he looked from the blood loss. "The doctor says you're going to make a full recovery. I'm glad because our little boy can't grow up without his Daddy." She placed her free hand on her belly and rubbed it gently. She felt a little flutter and at first she wasn't sure what it was. Then she smiled. She lifted Brian's hand and placed it gently on her swollen abdomen, just below her belly button. "His first kick."


	10. Chapter 10

Brian had been home from the hospital for two days now and Olivia was taking very good care of him. She would fix him breakfast, lunch, and dinner, massage his neck, and even watch sports and eat greasy food.

"How's your shoulder?" Olivia asked as the two of them sat close together on the couch.

"It's better," he said honestly, "Really."

Olivia smiled seductively as she grabbed the remote to flip the television off. "So you wouldn't mind if I did this?" She climbed onto his lap and began kissing him gently on his neck. While he was in the hospital she had missed his touch and touching him. She figured if he was feeling up for it than now was the perfect moment.

"This is nice," Brian whispered as he wrapped his arms around her back protectively, "I've really missed you, Liv."

Olivia pulled away to look into his eyes, "I missed you too. I was so scared, Bri… I thought I had lost you."

Brian gave her a sad smile before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I wouldn't let you get rid of me that easy," he teased, "Face it, you're stuck with me."

Olivia chuckled and climbed off of him so she could rest her head on his uninjured shoulder. They were silent for a couple minutes until Olivia spoke again. "All I could think about was never getting to see you again," she whispered with her eyes already watering. "Our son would never get to see his Dad."

"I'm here now, Liv," he assured her, "I'm going to be okay."

She nodded as the tears fell loosely down her cheeks, "I love you, Bri."

"I love you too," he said, "Which is why I want to be your husband."

Olivia pulled away from him and just stared with her brown eyes wide in shock. Her mouth felt like cotton and her heart was thudding loud in her chest. She watched, speechless, as Brian stood off the couch and got down in front of her on one knee.

"Olivia Benson, ever since our first days working at SVU, I loved you; everything about you. From your gorgeous smile that can radiate any room and your piercing brown eyes. I wasn't going to propose because I didn't want you to think that I was doing it just because you were pregnant… but, I can't wait any longer. I love you more than anything, Olivia, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Olivia watched with tears streaming down her face as Brian reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box.

"Will you marry me?" He opened the box and a giant gold ring with a crystal diamond flashed in front of Olivia.

"Yes," she whispered, feeling as if she were dreaming. "Yes." She leapt off of the couch and wrapped her arms tight around his neck.

"Ow," he grimaced.

"I'm sorry!" Olivia said pulling away, "I forgot! Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect," he answered as he took the ring out of the box and gently slid it onto Olivia's ring finger.

"It fits," Olivia smiled, "and it's beautiful." She went to hug him again but was more careful this time. She wasn't sure how long they had held each other but now the sun was well dipped behind the horizon. When she finally pulled away she kissed him passionately on the lips and told him she loved him again.

"Now you're really stuck with me," he teased as they walked together into the bedroom to get ready for bed.

"I wouldn't trade it for the world."

That night when they cuddle in bed together they didn't argue about anything. They shared the blanket and they both slept peacefully. Olivia couldn't believe the day she had had. Brian proposed. She never suspected it. She couldn't wait to get married to him and walk down the aisle to see him standing at the altar. She could just picture him all handsome looking with his suit on. She couldn't wait to tell Cragen and Fin and everybody at the precinct. They were going to be just as happy as her. They all wanted her to be happy and they could see that Brian accomplished that.

"I'm pregnant and I'm getting married," Olivia whispered to herself once she was sure that Brian was asleep. "Who would have ever predicted that?"

"I would," Brian mumbled without opening his eyes.

A smile lit up Olivia's face before she closed her eyes. She knew this was the perfect decision.

**Aw, yay! Thank you for reviewing!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I want to thank all you loyal readers and reviewers of this story. You truly make my day. Also, the end of this chapter is a bit of an M for sexual content. (A very little bit.)**

It was Saturday morning and the plan was to go shopping for the nursery. When they woke up to the storm outside though, the plans changed. The rain was pouring down and lightening was cracking the sky with its electric blue color.

"I was really looking forward to shopping," Olivia said as she closed the window curtain and joined Brian on the couch.

"We can go another day," he said, "Why don't we start painting it? We should have enough cans of the blue to get us most of the way finished."

Olivia smiled. She was probably more excited than she should be about painting the nursery. She wanted to see the baby blue covering the walls with pictures of her and Brian strategically placed in the perfect spots. She wanted to see stuffed animals covering the corner and she wanted to see the crib put together and sitting up against the wall where his name would soon be.

"You might want to change out of those clothes though," Brian suggested, "You don't want to ruin your good maternity jeans."

Olivia changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and an old t-shirt before joining Brian in the nursery. She had her hair in a messy bun and she wore fuzzy socks on her feet. She watched as Brian popped open the can of paint with the end of a screwdriver and pour it into a roller-brush bucket.

"Sometimes I still can't believe it," she said as she grabbed a brush and dipped it into the light blue paint. "I can't believe we're going to be parents."

"Who would have thought?" Brian teased as he too dipped his brush into the paint.

"I can't wait to hold him," Olivia smiled as she began coloring a small patch of the wall, "to see his tiny little feet and hold his tiny little hands."

"He's going to be here before we know it," Brian said, "So the question here is if you want to get married before or after he arrives."

Olivia stopped painting and turned to look at Brian who was painting the wall opposite of her. "You want to get married now?"

Brian shrugged, "I know you're not one for big frilly weddings and neither am I so, I was thinking… we could go to the courthouse and make it official."

Olivia tried to hide her smile. She didn't want to wait for another moment without having Brian's last name. "What about the honeymoon?" she half-teased.

"We have a room rented at the Hampton Hotel," Brian said casually as he went back to painting.

"You knew I would agree to this?" Olivia asked as she stuck a hand on her hip.

"I was hoping you would."

"We better get changed then," Olivia said sitting the paint brush down, "I don't want to go looking like this."

Brian laughed and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before they both went to change their clothes. Since it wasn't anything fancy they both just dressed in professional attire. Olivia was wearing gray pants and a nice white blouse that she tucked in. The shirt was loose enough to wear it didn't show because she didn't want people to think they were marrying for the wrong reasons. That wasn't the case at all.

Brian changed into a pair of nice jeans a blue button up shirt that Olivia always mentioned she loved.

"This is it," Brian said as they climbed into a cab, "after today you are officially Mrs. Cassidy."

Olivia smiled, "Olivia Cassidy. I like it." She reached her hand out and grabbed onto Brian's, holding it tight the whole way to the courthouse.

A few hours later and the papers were signed. Brian and Olivia were officially married and she was now Mrs. Olivia Cassidy. She thought it had a nice ring to it. They had went back home after the courthouse to grab a few things they might need and now they were just getting inside their hotel room.

Brian through his bag onto the fall and walked up to Olivia; gently forcing her to lean against the wall. "You don't need those clothes on anymore," he whispered huskily as he grabbed onto her shirt and began pulling it off over her head.

"You don't waste any time," Olivia said as she worked on unbuckling Brian's belt.

Brian was sporting a smirk on his face as he unbuttoned Olivia's pants and slipped them slowly down her tanned legs.

They took turns taking articles of clothing off of each other's body until they were both standing naked in front of each other. Brian was being too gentle and Olivia had to bite her lip to suppress a moan.

"You like that?" Brian asked as he picked Olivia up and carried her to the bed where he lay her down gently. He hovered over top of her body and couldn't help but notice the baby bump that had been gradually getting bigger. "We did that," he said, "We created a baby."

Olivia smiled. "Do you remember that night?"

Brian nodded; he wouldn't forget a night like that.

"Make love to me," Olivia whispered seductively.

That was all it took.

**Sorry, I'm not very good at writing smut so if it's cheesy… sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12

"Look how tiny these shoes are!" Olivia squealed as she picked up a pair of tiny blue tennis shoes. "Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?"

"No," Brian shook his head, "You hold the title of that."

Olivia smiled and put the shoes back onto the shelf. She was having fun looking at all the baby clothes and filling the cart with new things but what she was really excited for was the nursery. The painting had been finished and now they were shopping for a crib and a rocking chair. Their cart was already filled with books and small toys and new picture frames that would fit in the room perfectly.

Brian, who had his hands stuffed in his jean pockets, was just happy to see the smile on Olivia's face as she pointed things out to him. He hated shopping but seeing Olivia so happy made it worth it.

"This is it," Olivia said as she stopped in front of a shelf that contained different bedding for baby cribs. She pointed to a plastic case that held white fabric with baby blue polka dots on it. The polka dots matched the color of the nursery walls. "It's perfect."

Brian smiled, "Don't you think polka dots are a little girly? Why don't we get this one?" Brian pointed to a dark blue bedding that had an array of sports balls on them.

"That's ugly," Olivia said, "And polka dots aren't girly for a baby. Come on Bri, this one is perfect." Olivia stuck out her bottom lip and pretended to pout.

"That's not going to work," Brian said turning around so he didn't have to look at his adorable pregnant wife giving him the puppy dog look.

"Pleaaaase," Olivia begged as she scooted closer to him.

Brian sighed and realized he was never going to win the argument. "I guess."

Olivia grinned from ear to ear. "I love you," she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I know, I know."

Olivia took the bedding off the shelf and placed it into their already full cart. They had what they needed so they decided to check-out and head out for lunch.

"Four more months," Olivia said as they sat down at a table in a restaurant near their apartment.

"Are you nervous?" Brian asked as he took a sip of his drink and grabbed himself a slice of pizza.

"A little," Olivia answered nervously as she too grabbed herself a slice of pizza. "I just don't want to mess it up."

"You won't," Brian said in a serious tone, "We won't. We're going to be great parents, Liv. We'll teach him love and respect and how to be a gentleman. I'll teach him sports and you can teach him compassion."

"And he can be anything he wants to be except a cop," Olivia added. "I don't want him being a cop."

"What if that's what he wants to do?"

"Then you better talk him out of it," Olivia said seriously, "He doesn't need to be a cop. I've been a detective for fourteen almost fifteen years now and what do I have to show for it? Nothing."

Brian sighed. He knew that Olivia felt that way sometimes but, she had never admitted it out loud. "Liv… you do so much good in the world. You help victims. You put away the bad guys. You're a hero. That's what you have to show for it."

Olivia sighed. "Yeah… I just don't want him being a cop, okay?"

Brian nodded and they finished their pizza lunch silently. When they were finished they headed back home and began carrying all the stuff they had bought into the nursery. They weren't going to unpack anything just yet because they wanted the paint to be fully dry. They would do that tomorrow. Now it was pushing three in the afternoon and Olivia and Brian were sat on the couch watching television.

"You okay?" Brian asked as he noticed the uncomfortable look on Olivia's face.

She nodded. "I'm just a little uncomfortable. That's all."

"How?" Brian asked pushing the issue.

She shrugged and put her hands on her stomach, "Just cramping."

"Cramping? That can't be good," Brian said with a concerned look on his face, "Maybe we should call Dr. Rupert."

"I'm fine," Olivia said but the wince she gave after that led Brian to believe otherwise. He took his phone out and dialed Dr. Rupert's number.

"Dr. Rupert."

"Hi, this is Brian Cassidy; Olivia's husband. She's complaining of some cramping and I'm not sure what to do. They can't be contractions can they? She's only five months."

Dr. Rupert could hear the worry in Brian's tone so she tried her best to calm his nerves. "It could be nothing," she explained, "Why don't you bring Olivia into the emergency bay and I will meet you there. Just so we can be safe."

Brian agreed to meet Dr. Rupert in the emergency room and explained what was going on to Olivia. She kept telling him she was fine and that this was a waste of their time but Brian wanted to make sure everything was okay. He wasn't going to take the chance on something happening to the baby; or Olivia.

"I'm afraid it's getting worse," Olivia said as she tried to control her tears as they made their way to the hospital.

"Just hang in there, okay? Dr. Rupert's going to make sure everything's okay." Brian reached over and held Olivia's hand while he drove with his other one. He wasn't going to let Olivia know but, he was truly worried. What if Olivia was going into early labor? He had seen it on a show once. There was no way the baby would survive this early. His heart was hammering in his chest but he tried his best to keep the worried look off his face for Olivia's sake.

"It's going to be okay," he said to her as they pulled into a parking spot. He wasn't sure if he was saying it for her benefit or his own at that point.

**Uh-oh! What's going on with Olivia and the baby?!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Ow," Olivia complained as she squeezed Brian's hand for support. When they had arrived at the hospital, Dr. Rupert's assistant had escorted Olivia and Brian into a room while they waited. Dr. Rupert had gotten stuck in an emergency delivery.

Olivia had tears spilling down her face not only due to the pain but to the fact that her baby could be in danger. "It really hurts," she whispered through her tears.

Brian squeezed her hand harder and wished that he could do something to ease her pain. "It's going to be okay," he assured her, "You and the baby are going to be fine."

"Okay so, I'm Dr. Lindsey and I'm going to be with you until Dr. Rupert can get down here. Can you tell me when the pain started?"

"About an hour ago," Olivia said as she attempted to wipe her tears.

"Have you been under any stress recently?" Dr. Lindsey began turning on the sonogram machine and Olivia was silently praying that everything was okay.

"No," Olivia answered honestly.

Brian sat beside the bed and kept hold of her hand, occasionally tucking her hair behind her face and giving her gentle kisses on the top of her head.

"This will be a little cold," Dr. Lindsey said as she squeezed a green goo substance on Olivia's stomach. She moved the wand around a bit until she saw something that would hopefully relieve Olivia and Brian's worry.

"What is it?" Olivia asked.

"It seems that your cramps are caused by a high level of progesterone. Your ligaments are stretching and your abdomen is also. This is fairly normal and as we don't have anything for the pain there are some things you can hopefully do at home to ease it."

Olivia sighed of relief and she felt Brian loosen his grip on her hand. "So it isn't dangerous?"

Dr. Lindsey shook her head, "Not at all. It's just your body growing along with the baby. Here is a guide of things you can do at home to help with the pain." Dr. Lindsey handed a brochure to Olivia before wiping her stomach clean of the goo and sending her on her way.

"That was pretty scary," Olivia said once her and Brian had gotten settled back at the apartment.

"Yeah," Brian sighed as he plopped down on the bed next to her. "Real scary."

"You handled it pretty well," Olivia said with a small smile.

Brian smiled at her, "I'm glad because really I was freaking out."

"Me too…"

"Are you still in pain?"

Olivia shrugged, "A little."

"Well let's take a look at what we can do." Brian took the brochure from Olivia and began reading down the bulleted list, "Tummy massage, back massage, warm baths, exercise…"

"I could do for a massage," Olivia said.

Brian handed Olivia a pillow so she could hold onto it and be comfortable while he brought out his best masseuse skills and massaged her back gently. "Am I doing okay?" he asked as he dug his fingers into her back, working out all of the knots.

"Mhm," Olivia mumbled, "You're doing great."

Olivia had gotten so caught up in the massage that she forgot all about the pain and suddenly it had disappeared all together. She was glad and she didn't want to experience that again until it was time for the delivery.

"Thanks Bri," she said when he was finished.

He welcomed her by kissing her on her shoulder blade and then lying down next to her so they were cuddled close. Olivia still had her top off and she couldn't help but stare at her protruding belly.

"Hi there," Brian said to her belly; surprising Olivia and causing her to giggle. "I'm your Daddy."

Olivia couldn't help but smile as tears glistened in her eyes. Seeing Brian talking to the baby already made her feel like the wait was worth it. Starting her family with Brian was something she never would have thought to ask for and now she wouldn't have it any other way. It was perfect and she couldn't wait to welcome a new life to the world. She wanted so badly to wake up throughout the night every half an hour to breast feed. She couldn't wait until she was kissing cuts and scrapes and chasing away scary monsters. She couldn't wait to be called Mommy.

"I want you to know that you have the best Mom in the whole world," Olivia heard Brian say as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"And the best Dad," she whispered with a lone tear escaping down her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" Brian asked as he noticed her shaky voice.

She shook her head, "Damn hormones."

Brian laughed. "I don't think those will be going away any time soon."

"I know," Olivia groaned, "are you prepared to hear me bitching all of the time that I'm too fat for any clothes?"

"You bitch enough already," Brian teased as he rolled back to his side of the bed; preparing for Olivia to slap him. To his surprise Olivia agreed with him.

"I know. I don't want that to happen once the baby gets here. I want him to grow up in a very loving home."

"You don't think we're loving enough?"

"I do," Olivia said, "I just… I don't know. I guess I'm expecting a lot… I just want him to be perfect.

"Nobody's perfect," Brian said as he turned out the lamp causing the room to turn into darkness, "but our son will be pretty darn close."

Olivia grabbed her shirt that was sitting just next to her on the bed and put it back on before crawling under the covers and scooting as close to Brian as possible. "I love you, Bri."

"I love you too, Liv and I love you too Baby Brian."

Olivia turned toward Brian and just laughed. "We are not calling him Baby Brian!"

"We have to call him something! We can't just keep calling him Baby."

"Well we can discuss names tomorrow," Olivia said.

"Okay," Brian agreed and then the room was silent for a few minutes before Brian spoke again. "What about Baby Bensidy? You know because Benson and Cassidy?"

"Go to sleep," Olivia mumbled.

Brian huffed and pretended to be angry but Olivia was too tired to comment more on the matter. Brian closed his eyes too but wasn't ready for sleep just yet. He was trying to think of the perfect name.


	14. Chapter 14

**Just a short little chapter in honor of the "holiday." **

Olivia was sitting with her back against the armrest of the couch and her feet propped up on two throw pillows. She had a gray afghan over her and a book in her hands. She looked like she was about to drift to sleep until Brain entered the room wearing his robe.

"Another Sunday," Olivia said to him as he sat down on the couch by her feet.

"Yeah, hey I was thinking of names last night."

"Yeah?" Olivia shut the book she was reading and sat it on the coffee table.

Brian nodded. "I'll tell you the names I like and if you agree we can write them down."

Olivia nodded and listened to Brian read the names he liked. She was sure he had spent most of the night coming up with them and she was happy he was so excited.

"Blake," Brian began.

Olivia shrugged. She liked the name but, it wasn't her favorite.

"Beckett."

"Beckett?" Olivia asked, "Like that woman you like on that television show? I don't think so."

Brian sighed. He thought the name was unique. "Nathan."

"Nathan?" Olivia asked.

Brian nodded and he could tell by the look on Olivia's face that she was contemplating whether or not she liked the name. "I like it," she said, "I also like the name Carson."

"We can write down both," Brian said as he reached for a pen and a pad of paper.

"Hey, I was thinking, we should sign up for some birthing classes… you know… sort of get into the hang of things."

"Birthing classes?" Olivia could tell that he wasn't interested. "Are you serious? I'm pretty sure we know how to change diapers and make bottles."

"They also teach you how to handle the pain during delivery," Olivia stated. She had read about some birthing classes online and she figured she would give them a try. She was quite nervous for the delivery because she wasn't sure what to expect.

"I don't know, Liv…"

"Will you at least think about it?"

Brian agreed that he would think about it but Olivia was almost positive that would be the last time they talked about it.

Since it was Sunday and Brian was due back at work the next day, they spent the day inside being lazy. They cuddled on the couch and watched several movies while eating popcorn and all sorts of junk. Olivia was really starting to feel like a pregnant woman with her constant weird cravings and weight gain. She was thankful that her favorite sweat pants still fit.

As the day drug on Olivia couldn't help but feel like she was forgetting something. She had wanted all of the baby shopping to be done a week ago because she wasn't one for waiting until the last minute. She went through her mental checklist reading off the things she knew they had already gotten for the baby. Crib, check. Changing table, check. Rocking chair, check. They had tons of onesies and bibs and blankets and tons of pacifiers. They had baby lotion and bibs and even a few packages of diapers. They wanted to be fully prepared.

"Brian," Olivia said when she realized what they had forgotten.

"Yeah?"

"A car seat."

"Huh?"

"We didn't get a car seat. I highly doubt someone is going to give us a car seat at the baby shower and we don't have one!" Olivia was in sort of a panic at the realization that they had yet to have a car seat. She knew that to leave the hospital after the baby was born you had to have a car seat installed properly.

"Okay, calm down," he said seeing her panic, "We still have three months left. We have plenty of time to purchase a car seat."

"We have to go today! What if I go into labor tonight and we don't have a car seat?"

"Liv, Honey, you aren't going to go into labor tonight. It's okay, I promise. Calm down."

"I can't!" she cried as she began to pace back and forth across the living room, "I can't calm down! We aren't ready! We aren't prepared to have a child! We don't know anything about being parents!"

Brian stopped Olivia by gently placing his hands on her shoulders. He gave her a small smile and wipe her tears away with is thumb. "Take a deep breath," he instructed.

Olivia did and then she collapsed into his chest and squeezed him tightly into a hug. "It's just the hormones," he whispered to her as he rubbed his hand in small soothing circles down her back. "It's okay."

"Sorry," she mumbled into his chest. "I don't know what came over me… I guess I just panicked."

"Tomorrow after work we can go to the baby shop and we can get a car seat," he promised, "Any one that you want."

Olivia nodded and let out a slow breath before pulling away from him. "You're going to be a great Dad."

"You're going to be a great Mom, Liv," he assured her. "We're in this together now and if anyone's going to screw our kid up it will probably be me."

"Don't say that," Olivia said sincerely, "You're going to be a great father," Olivia reassured him. "You're already handling tough situations well and you're so excited about this pregnancy. Seeing you read of your list of baby names I couldn't help but smile at how ready you actually are."

"I've wanted a kid for a long time…" he finally admitted.

"Me too. Now it's finally happening so, don't say you aren't going to be a great dad. You already are one."

Brian smiled and the hugged again before settling back in on the couch and turning their attention back toward the movie.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N If you don't like Brian & Olivia then here's a clue: don't read stories where the two characters are Brian and Olivia. **

** Cheekiegurl20 – I love your idea and you just might see it coming up sometime… :)**

Later that night, Olivia and Brian were both sleeping peacefully when Brian woke up because of something wet. He flipped the lamp on that rested on the nightstand and pulled the covers back so he could see what was going on. "Liv," he said shaking her, "Olivia, wake up."

Olivia groaned and slowly her eyes opened. "What?"

"Either you wet the bed or your water just broke," he informed her.

Olivia looked down at the wet sheets and her wet pajama bottoms and then looked back up with a panic stricken look on her face. "What do we do? I'm only six months… I… we- what do we do?"

"Stay calm," Brian said as he hopped out of bed and slipped into a pair of jeans, "we're going to the hospital."

Brian shuffled around the room looking for a different pair of pants for Olivia to wear since hers were now soaked. He helped her changed and threw some clothes for her into a bag and they rushed out the door. Brian was freaking out but he knew he needed to keep it together. He could see how panicked Olivia was and he was determined to make sure her and the baby were okay.

"Are you in any pain?" Brian questioned.

"No," Olivia answered, "Or I wasn't…"

"What does that mean?"

"It's just a small cramp…"

Brian sighed. Olivia could not go into labor now. It just wasn't a possibility. She still had three months to go.

By the time they got to the hospital Olivia was feeling a bit more pain and she was freaking out about how early this was all happening. Brian kept telling her that the doctors would make sure everything was okay and kissing her to try and make her feel better. They made their way to the maternity ward where Olivia's OB/GYN, Dr. Rupert, was waiting for them. Brian had called her before they left the house to tell her what was going on.

"Okay Olivia," Dr. Rupert began, "I'm going to have you put a gown on and then I'm going to check your cervix. I need to see if you are already dilated."

Olivia nodded and quickly stripped of her clothes and into the hospital gown. She climbed onto the bed and let Dr. Rupert do what was needed to be done. "It looks like you're about a centimeter dilated already. I'm going to get you hooked up to an IV with medicine that will stop the laboring process."

Olivia nodded but she wasn't exactly sure what was happening. It was all happening so fast. Here she was in the hospital with contractions and already a centimeter dilated. It was too soon. Way too soon. She read somewhere that babies born this early had respiratory problems. This could not be happening.

"Brian," Olivia whispered when Dr. Rupert had left the room to get the medicine, "I'm scared…"

Brian was right by her side in a matter of seconds with his hand holding hers and his other wiping her tears. "It's going to be okay, Liv. The doctor is going to stop the contractions and everything will be fine." Olivia moved over to the far side of the bed so there would be enough room for Brian to sit too. He climbed up and sat with his arm around Olivia while she rested her head against his shoulder. "It'll be okay," he kept repeating, "Our baby has both of our fighter genes."

"Alright, Olivia," Dr. Rupert said as she re-entered the room with an IV. She got the IV hooked up to Olivia and then she hooked her up to a monitor so they could monitor her contractions. Dr. Rupert told them to plan on being there over night and if Olivia experienced any pain to hit the call button.

"You should try to get some rest," Brian said to Olivia as he climbed off the bed and pulled the cover over Olivia, "it's going to be a long night."

"I can't sleep now," Olivia said, "I'm worried…"

"Right now the baby is fine, Liv," Brian assured, "I'll be right here and if anything happens I'll page Dr. Rupert."

Olivia sighed and let her head sink into the crappy hospital pillow. A million thoughts were running through her head that were keeping her awake. She couldn't stop thinking about if something went wrong. She would never forgive herself if something happened to the baby. She would blame it on the unhealthy food she ate or the little bit of exercise she did…

"Olivia, you have got to stop worrying," Brian said from the couch just opposite the hospital bed. "It won't do you any good. The baby is fine. You're fine. Try to get some rest, please?"

"What if something happens?" Olivia asked with her voice breaking and her tears flowing again that night.

Brian sighed sadly and got up to caress Olivia's cheek. "If something happens… then we will deal with it but, right now, everything is fine. You have to stop worrying yourself. We can do this. You can do this. Okay?"

Olivia nodded and Brian leaned over the hospital bed to give Olivia a kiss filled with passion. "I love you."

"Love you too."

**Next: What happens with the baby? Brian & his mom spend some time together.**


	16. Chapter 16

"Are you sure?" Brian asked Olivia the next morning.

"I'm positive," Olivia assured him, "I'm fine and I'm not having any contractions. Go spend time with your mother."

Brian was worried about leaving Olivia but he knew his mother was only in town for the week and he really missed her. They had plans to go shopping together because Mary wanted to pick out some baby clothes.

"Okay," Brian said reluctantly, "I'll go. If you need me for anything, Olivia, you call me and I will be back here as fast as I can."

"Relax," Olivia said with a smile, "I'll be fine. Go and tell your mom I said hello."

Brian gave Olivia and gentle kiss on the lips before heading out of the hospital and heading for the nearest baby store where his mother would be waiting. He had to admit, he was happy that he was getting to spend the day with his mom but, he wished Olivia wasn't in the hospital while he was out shopping. He would feel much more at ease if he knew Olivia and the baby were at home safely.

"Brian! There you are! I have been waiting for ten minutes!"

Brian ducked his head down to hide his smile. That was his mother for you; always on time for everything.

"Hi, Ma," he said wrapping his arms around her for a giant hug.

"Hello, dear. How's Olivia?"

"Uh," Brian ran a hand through his hair, "she's actually in the hospital."

A look of worry crossed Mary's face. "Oh, no! What's the matter? If she's in the hospital then why are you here? You should be with her."

"Chill out," Brian said, "last night her water broke so I took her to the hospital and they gave her some medicine to stop any contractions. She's fine and so is the baby."

Mary didn't seem too convinced but she dropped the topic. "Well, let's start shopping so you can get back to your wife."

Brian was taken back. He hadn't told his mother he was married yet because he was waiting for the perfect moment. "How did you know?" he stammered once they were inside the store.

Mary flashed him an innocent smile, "A mother always knows." She continued walking through the store until the little boy aisle when she realized Brian wasn't following her. She turned around to see him still standing in shock. She chuckled, "Olivia told me."

Brian rolled his eyes playfully and then joined his mother in the baby boy aisle. "I told her not to! I was waiting for the right time!"

"She was excited," Mary explained, "You should have heard the conversation. She was practically squealing."  
"I just didn't want you to think that I married her because she's pregnant… that's not why, Ma. I love her."

Mary put the blanket she had in her hands back on the shelf and turned to face her son. "Brian, I never thought that for a second. I raised you better than that."

"I'm finally starting my own family…"

Mary smiled as tears sparked in her eyes. She knew that someday Brian would be settled down and have a family that he always wanted; even if he didn't know it. She had faith in her son and she couldn't be fonder of the woman Brian chose to spend the rest of his life with.

"I'm finally getting a grandchild," Mary beamed, "which is why we should start shopping now."

Brian smiled and then shuffled through the aisles and aisles of baby clothes stopping occasionally to pick something up and add it to the cart. Mary was the one adding most of the stuff but, Brian agreed with it all; especially the mini shirt that said NYPD. He knew Olivia would like that one.

"Don't you think we have enough?" Brian asked when their cart was basically full, "he isn't even here yet and you're already spoiling him."

"Just wait until you have a girl," Mary said without taking her eyes off the shelves.

The fact that Mary mentioned having another child made Brian's heart warm up. He never even thought he would have one child, let alone two. His mother's faith in him made him realize that this was his chance to really live his life. Being a father was going to be the best job he would ever have.

Back at the hospital, Olivia was perfectly content with eating her ice cream sundae that Brian had gotten for her just before he left. She was enjoying the sweetness while watching daytime television until she felt a slight pain in her stomach. She sat the ice cream down and laid her head back against the pillow, hoping the feeling would pass. When it didn't, she pressed the call button for a nurse.

"Everything okay?" Nurse Elizabeth asked as she entered the room.

"I don't know," Olivia said honestly, "I had a cramp and it lasted a while but, it's gone now."

"Let me just check to see." Elizabeth walked over to the monitor that Olivia was hooked up to that was measuring her contractions. When she saw a spike in the line she grew slightly worried. She did her best to cover up the look on her face but, Olivia was a detective and she knew how to read facial expressions.

"I'm having contractions again aren't I?"

Elizabeth sighed and then nodded, "Yes. They're coming a little faster than yesterday so, I'm going to page Dr. Rupert and see what she wants to do about it, okay? I don't want you to worry though be because we'll get it taken care of."

Olivia nodded but she was definitely worrying. How could she not? The medicine was supposed to stop the contractions and bed rest was supposed to keep them at bay. She hadn't gotten out of the hospital bed since she had been admitted. She didn't know why this was happening again. Instead of worrying alone though she reached for her cell phone and dialed Brian's number. It rang once… twice… three times until it went to voicemail. Olivia sighed and hung up without leaving a message. She figured that Brian was busy and she didn't want to ruin his time with his mom. She would call back again in an hour if things stayed the same.

**Uh oh. Brian better check his phone.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A guest kindly pointed out that after your water breaks, you cannot stop the laboring process because the baby could get an infection. So, if this ever happens to you I suggest you find a new doctor ASAP. Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys! **

Olivia was in tears now as the pain ripped through her body. She was wondering what was taking Dr. Rupert so long because it seemed that Nurse Elizabeth didn't know anything. Sweat was beading on her forehead as she worried about the baby and about Brian's whereabouts. She wished he would answer his phone.

"Where the hell is Dr. Rupert?" Olivia demanded to know.

Elizabeth tried to keep a positive attitude but she was wondering the same thing. "Last time I checked she was doing an emergency C-section."

"I can't do this," Olivia cried, "the baby can't come now!"

"Let me check your cervix again to see how far along your dilated." Elizabeth put her gloves on and checked Olivia, hoping that there wasn't any change from the measly one centimeter. "It looks like you're about three centimeters now..."

"Oh God," Olivia said through her tears. Right now she really needed Brian by her side. She was terrified that she was going to deliver this baby without him by her side and worse; the baby wouldn't make it.

"I don't want you to panic," Elizabeth said taking her gloves off and walking over to the sink to wash her hands, "we have a very good team that works with the NICU and they'll do everything they can."

"Can you do me a favor?"

Elizabeth nodded.

"Grab my phone," she pointed to the couch where she had tossed her phone earlier out of anger, "Look for a Mary Cassidy in my contacts list. Tell her the baby is coming and they need to get here now."

Elizabeth nodded and did just that. Meanwhile the pain was getting more intense and Olivia felt as if she was going to throw up.

"Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked after she hung up the phone.

"No, I'm not okay. My baby is coming three months too soon and my husband isn't here... Why would I be okay?"

Elizabeth didn't know how to respond to that so she made herself busy by observing Olivia's contractions. It seemed like forever until Brian finally came rushing through the door and into the room but he was finally there.

"Liv! Are you okay?" He was by her side in a heartbeat and moving the damp hair out of her face. She gave him a tired look before another contraction ripped through her body and she cried out in pain. Brian squeezed her hand and was instantly hating himself for leaving the hospital.

"Don't," Olivia panted when the contraction ended, "don't you dare blame yourself."

"Liv I-"

"Goodness!" Mary said when she had finally found the room that her daughter-in-law was in, "I had to check every room on the floor just to find you!"

"Sorry," Brian said sincerely.

"In this case I forgive you," Mary smiled. She looked to Olivia and gave her a sad smile. She knew how painful childbirth was. "How you feeling?" she asked Olivia as she began searching around the room.

"Tired," Olivia admitted, "and scared..."

"Don't be scared darling," Mary said in a wise old-lady-like voice, "things will be okay. With today's technology the baby will be just fine." She finally found what she was looking for and pulled a blue cloth out of a cabinet.

"Ma, what are you doing?"

"Getting a cold rag," she answered simply, "Olivia needs one." Mary got the rag wet with cold water and then folded it neatly and placed it on Olivia's forehead. The cold felt amazing against her sweaty skin. She felt like the room was one hundred degrees. "You're doing great, Dear, just great."

Time seemed to be going slowly by and Olivia was too tired to keep her eyes open any longer. The contractions were still coming pretty far apart and she was still only at three centimeters. She hoped it would stay that way for awhile because she wasn't delivering this baby with a nurse. She wanted her obstetrician.

"Try to rest, Liv," Brian said as rubbed his hand up and down her arm, "you're exhausted."

Olivia wanted to argue and tell him that she would be fine but, her body disagreed with her. As soon as Brian laid the bad back and her head sunk into the pillow she was out like a light.

"I can't believe I'm about to become a dad," Brian sighed when he was sure Olivia was asleep.

Mary smiled and walked over to her son to give him a hug, "Congratulations. I know you'll take very good care of the both of them."

"Where are you going?" Brian asked when he noticed his mother was headed for the door.

"I don't think Olivia's going to want me in here during the delivery," she said, "I'll just be at the hotel until the baby's here."

"Ma, Olivia wants you here," Brian said to her, "we both do."

"She said that?" Mary asked; shocked.

"Yeah," Brian answered, "She loves you."

Mary grinned from ear to ear. She had wanted to be in the room during the delivery but, she didn't want to ask. She was glad that Olivia had wanted her to be there. "I knew I liked this woman."

** Brian has finally been reached! Great! Now when is this baby coming out?! Also, many of you are concerned I would be stopping right after the baby was born... I'm not. No worries. Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Somebody else kindly pointed out that you can stop the laboring process for up to a week after the water breaks. Thank you for the information. Also, Olivia is around 26 weeks pregnant.**

Several hours later and it was well late into the night. Olivia had woken up not long ago due to another contraction and now she was lying in the bed with Brian trying his best to comfort her.

"Another one?" he asked when he saw Olivia's face scrunch up.

She nodded through her deep breathing. Right now she was really wishing that Brian had agreed to birthing classes because she had no idea what she was doing.

"Here," Brian said lifting a cup to her mouth and giving her the straw, "take a drink."

Olivia enjoyed the ice cold water until another contraction ripped through her body causing her to scream out in pain. Brian wished he could do something, anything to take away her pain. He stayed by her side and kept pushing the hair out of her face and reminding her to breathe. He was no beginning to worry where the doctor was because her contractions were coming every five minutes now. He was just about to press the call button when Dr. Rupert finally came rushing in through the door.

"Sorry about the wait," she said as she went straight to work with putting her gloves on. She checked the machine to see how far along Olivia's contractions were and then she checked her cervix to see how much she had dilated. "Looks like you can expect a baby in a few hours."

Tears welled up in Olivia's eyes as she realized that this was about to happen. She was about to bring a child into the world and she would be responsible for another human being. "So, how does this work?"

"We're going to have a team from the NICU in the room during the delivery and once the baby is out they will take him to make sure he's breathing okay. There might be some slight respiratory problems and that's why they will be taking him straight upstairs," Dr. Rupert explained, "he will be in good hands."

"Will I get to see him?" Brian gave Olivia's hand a gentle squeeze because he was wondering the same thing.

Dr. Rupert nodded, "I'll hold him up to you as soon as I can. Now, let's get your ready." Dr. Rupert helped Olivia get into delivery position with Mary holding one of her hands and Brian holding the other. She was scared and nervous for the next part but, she was more than exciting to welcome her baby boy into the world. They waited until a team of neonatal doctors were standing in the room until the started.

"Okay, Olivia," Dr. Rupert began, "When this next contraction comes I need you to take a deep breath and push for ten, okay?"

Olivia nodded and squeezed Brian's hand, mentally preparing herself.

"Okay, now," Dr. Rupert instructed.

Olivia squeezed both Brian and Mary's hand as hard as she could as she took her deep breath and pushed while Elizabeth counted to ten.

"Great job," Dr. Rupert said, "I need you to do another push like that when another contraction hits, okay?"

Olivia nodded and Mary gently wiped the sweat off of her forehead before the next wave of pain hit.

"Now," Dr. Rupert demanded.

Olivia did the same process with taking a deep breath and holding it for ten seconds. She tried to focus on the fact that her baby would be welcomed into the world at any second to get her through the pain.

"It's a little boy!" Dr. Rupert announced as she pulled the baby the rest of the way out and began suctioning the fluids out of his mouth.

Brian was smiling from ear to ear as he kissed Olivia on the forehead and Mary couldn't have been more excited.

"Why isn't he crying?" Olivia panicked.

Instead of answering D. Rupert swiftly carried the tiny baby across the room and handed it to one of the neonatal doctors who carried the baby out of the room.

"What's wrong with him?!" Olivia demanded to know.

"His lungs are still a bit under developed," Dr. Rupert informed, "the sooner he was taken to the NICU the better. You can go see him later today once you're feeling a bit better."

"Can Brian go with him? Please?" Olivia asked, "I don't want him to be alone."

Dr. Rupert was going to say no but she saw the look of desperation and fear on Olivia's face and she reluctantly said yes. Brian gave Olivia one last kiss and promised her that he would make sure the baby was okay. He stormed out of the room and left Mary with Olivia who was crying.

"It'll be okay, Dear," Mary said trying to give her some comfort, "he just needs a little help breathing. That's all. That will get better as he grows."

Olivia nodded. "Did you see him?"

Mary nodded. "I did. He's beautiful Olivia. He has a head full of dark hair and he has tiny fingers and toes."

Olivia smiled. She truly appreciated Mary being by her side. "Thanks, Mary."

Mary just patted her gently on the shoulder before offering her another drink.

It was close to midnight now and Olivia was more than anxious to see her son. Her and Brian hadn't even decided on a name yet an she just needed to see him. She was able to talk her doctor into letting her go to the NICU as long as she stayed in a wheel chair.

"He's so beautiful, Liv," Brian said as he wheeled her up to the fifth floor, "he looks just like you."

Olivia smiled. "Is he okay?"

"He's perfect. He needed a little help breathing but, the doctor said in a few weeks he would be ready to go home."

As Brian pushed the wheel chair to the window of the NICU Olivia couldn't help but cry tears of happiness. Their child was finally here and he was alive and healthy. He was a little on the small side and the blanket wrapped around him seemed to swallow him whole but, he was perfect.

"We did that," Olivia whispered with her voice breaking off toward the end.

"We sure did," Brian agreed as he rubbed Olivia's shoulder soothingly. "So, what are we going to name him?"

Olivia smiled and wiped away her tears because she had the perfect name picked out. "Nathan Michael Cassidy."

"Nathan Cassidy," Brian repeated, "it's perfect. He's perfect."

**Yay! Nathan Cassidy has finally entered the world! (I wish this was real.) Up next: Olivia holds Nathan for the first time and begins to panic when she realizes they still don't have a car seat... **


	19. Chapter 19

The next day Olivia was told that she would get to hold Nathan so she made sure she was up bright and early. She never wanted to leave the NICU window but, Dr. Rupert and Brian both insisted that she get some rest.

Olivia sat down in a rocking chair right next to the bed where Nathan was resting and patiently waited for the nurse to untangle all of the wires so she could hold him. "Here's you little boy," the nurse, Natasha said as she passed the tiny human to Olivia.

A smile lit up Olivia's face as she was able to hold Nathan in her arms for the first time. It was a magic moment and right then she knew that he held her heart in his tiny hands. "He's so beautiful," she said quietly as she looked over every inch of his body.

As Brian looked down at Olivia and Nathan he felt something change in him. He knew that his life was now changed forever because suddenly he had more love than he knew what to do with. He fought hard to keep as tears at bay but, the sight in front of him was just too touching.

"Why are you crying?" Olivia asked as concern spread across her face.

Brian shrugged. "I'm just really happy, Liv."

Olivia gave him a smile and then turned her attention back to Nathan. He seemed to be sleeping so peacefully even with the tiny tubes going into his nostrils helping him breathe. "You should bring your mom up here," she suggested, "I'm sure wants to hold the baby."

Brian nodded and left to go back to the room to get his mother. He was glad that Olivia and his mom were getting along because at first he was scared they would clash. It turns out they had a lot more in common than they both first though and for that Brian was grateful. His mom had been a huge help while Olivia was in labor and he would have to think of a way to thank her.

"Welcome to the world Nathan Michael," Olivia whispered quietly when she was alone with him. "I'm your Mommy." She smiled when Nathan started squirming. "You have two parents who love you very, very much," she continued, "and you have a grandma and a bunch of aunts and uncles. You're surrounded by people that love you." Olivia began to rock slowly as she went on telling him about all of the people that would be in his life. "I can tell you're going to be a stubborn one too," she chuckled, "coming three months too soon and all. I guess you didn't like being cooped up in there."

"Now look at that," Mary said as her and Brian rounded the corner and Olivia holding Nathan came in sight, "isn't it beautiful?"

Brian nodded. "That's my family," he said, "I couldn't ask for anything more."

Mary gave Brian a pat on the back and then they entered the small room where all of the sick babies were sleeping peacefully. Olivia gently passed Nathan to Mary who took Olivia's spot in the rocking chair.

"Hi Nathan," she cooed, "I'm your Grandma and I'm the one who's going to spoil you rotten."

Olivia and Brian both laughed. Mary had already told them all about how she was going to bring toys and goodies every time she stopped by to visit.

"Oh no," Olivia said as she turned to Brian, "We never got a car seat! We won't be able to take him home without a car seat! I told you we should have gone that night!"

Brian sighed, "Liv, I can go and get a car seat right now. Calm down. He isn't allowed to come home today anyway. Neither are you."

"That's besides the point," Olivia argued, "we need that car seat before they're all sold out."

Brian knew which car seat Olivia was talking about because she had pointed it out in ad from her favorite store. It was a dark blue car seat with light blue an brown designs and Olivia was convinced it was the safest one to purchase.

"I'll go get one right now," Brian said in hopes of getting Olivia to stop stressing.

The nurse told Olivia that it was time for Nathan to feed so Natasha took Nathan from Mary and began feeding him with a bottle full of milk Olivia had pumped the night prior. Olivia had been adamant that Nathan would be breast fed.

"Can we come back?" Olivia asked.

"Of course," Natasha responded, "we would never keep you from him."

Olivia nodded but suddenly she was feeling very tired. She walked back to her hospital room with the help of Mary while Brian headed out to get the car seat. Before leaving the NICU though, Brian asked if he could hold Nathan, just for a few seconds. Natasha said yes and passed the infant into Brian's arms.

"Hey, Little Guy," he said trying his best at mastering a baby voice, "I just want you to know that you and your mommy are the best things that have ever happened to me." He gave Nathan a very gentle kiss on the forehead before handing him back over to Natasha.

Back in Olivia's room she was resting in bed while Mary was sitting on the couch nearby reading a book.

"Mary," Olivia said kindly, "I wanted to thank you... for everything. You have accepted me and treated me as your own daughter and I just want you to know that I'm very thankful for that."

Mary smiled, "Brian told me about your mother. I think she missed out getting to know a very wonderful person."

The comment brought Olivia to near tears so Mary closed her back and sat it aside so she could give Olivia a very loving hug. "I'm sorry, Dear. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"You didn't," Olivia assured her, "you just made me very happy."

Mary smiled as she pulled away, "Get some rest dear. Brian will be back soon with the car seat and I'm sure he will need help putting it together."

Olivia laughed. "That sounds like Brian."

**Aw, I just love Mary!**


	20. Chapter 20

"I can't get this stupid seat to buckle in!" Brian yelled at nobody in particular. He had been struggling the past hour to hook the thing into the back seat of the car.

"Want some help?" Mary asked as she sneaked up behind him.

"Can't get the fucking thing to buckle," he swore as he stepped out of the way and let his mother take a go at it.

"Here's the problem," Mary said simply as she jiggled with the seat belt a few times and finally got it through the bottom of the car seat and clicked into the latch.

Brian sighed. He had had quite the work out with that carrier. He gave Mary a somewhat dirty look.

"Relax," she said as she closed the car door, "This isn't my first time hooking up a car seat. You'll learn the next time around."

"Liv and I aren't having anymore babies," Brian said as they began walking back toward the hospital building, "this one wasn't even planned."

"Have you told Olivia this?" Mary asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Well, no," Brian answered, "but I mean... we aren't exactly the youngest parents out there,," he went on to explain. "Olivia was already worried with her age and this pregnancies. I doubt she wants to do it again. She already blames herself for Nathan being born so early."

"Her age had nothing to do with that," Mary assured him, "I still think you guys should talk about it. You could always do adoption."

"Mom," Brian sighed as he stopped and pulled her to the side just before the entered the building, "don't bring this up in front of Liv, okay? She's wanted kids her whole life and she waited a long time to have this one... she's happy. I'm happy too so, let's just drop it."

"Okay," Mary said defeated, "I won't bring it up again."

It had been two weeks since Nathan was born and he finally got to go home. Olivia couldn't have been more excited to finally have him in her arms at all times. She wanted to show him his room and wake up all hours of the night to breast feed him. It would be a hell of a lot easier than waking up at eight every morning and spending the day at the hospital. Brian had called all of their friends and the rest of his family and told them the great news. They all agreed to stop by and give their congratulations and see and hold the baby.

"This is your home, Little Guy," Olivia cooed as she sat the carrier down on top of the coffee table in front of the couch. She carefully unfastened his buckles and picked him up, cradling him in her arms. "Let's go see your room."

Brian followed her down the hall and into the nursery that was finally finished. There was a rocking chair in the corner just next to the cherry oak crib. There were stuffed animals covering one of the walls an a book shelf full of children's books. Most of the books had been a gift. There was also a white dresser that had everything a baby would need on top of it. "This is your room," Olivia said in a soft tone as she carried Nathan into his room for the first time.

"I think he likes it," Brian pointed out when Nathan began squirming and opening his eyes.

"I think he does too."

They day went on and several people stopped by to see Nathan and hold him for the first time. It was hard to visit him in he hospital since he was always hooked up to so many wires. Now he was free though and he was a perfectly healthy baby boy.

"Good thing he doesn't look like Brian," Munch said as he handed Olivia a gift wrapped in blue wrapping paper.

"He doesn't look like anyone yet," Fin added as he too handed Olivia a gift, "he looks like a newborn baby."

"You didn't have to bring gifts," Olivia said carrying them into the living room and inviting Munch and Fin to sit down and make their selves at home.

"Yeah we did," Fin said as he carefully accepted the tiny infant from Olivia's arms. "Where is the father anyway?"

Olivia laughed, "He's taking a shower. It's about time too, he was starting to stink the place up."

Munch smiled, "Congratulations, Liv. I couldn't think of anyone more deserving a child than you."

Olivia was truly touched by his words. "Thank you, John."

Olivia watched in awe as Nathan fell right to sleep in Fin's arms. Compared to Fin, Nathan was like a tiny ant. His eyes were closed tight and his little hands were in a fist up near his face. His chest was rising up and down and it made Olivia want to tear up.

"So, when are you coming back to work?"

The question really got to Olivia. Now that she had Nathan home, she wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to work. She couldn't imagine leaving Nathan all day so she could run around the streets of Manhattan and chase the bad guys. She didn't know if she wanted to put her life at risk like that anymore.

"Don't worry about it," Munch said seeing her hesitation, "take all the time you need."

She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding and went to think of something to change the topic, "Would you guys like something to drink?"

"That's okay," Fin said as he stood up and handed Nathan back to Olivia, "we actually have a case but, we figured we would stop bye and see the little one first."

"Thanks," Olivia said as she fixed the blanket that Nathan was wrapped in. "See you later." She waved goodbye and once they were gone she plopped down onto her couch and put her feet up on the coffee table. The past few weekends had been exhausting but having Nathan at home was worth every penny of it.

"Mommy loves you forever and ever," Olivia whispered as she kissed the top of Nathan's near bald head.

Brian, who was listening from the hallway, smiled as he sported glassy eyes. He had been so emotional lately and somehow he knew that Nathan had already managed to change his life... for the better.

**Sorry for the wait. Thank you for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

Olivia and Brian had finally managed to get some sleep after cleaning the house and getting Nathan settled. That didn't last long though when his piercing cries interrupted the silence. Olivia groaned but climbed out of the covers; hoping that Brian wouldn't get woken up. She knew if he didn't get any sleep he would be a grouch the next day.

"Are you hungry little man?" she cooed as she picked him up out of the bassinet and carried him back to bed with her. She yawned sleepily as she pulled her shirt off and let Nathan latch on to her breast. She was happy to be feeding him normally again even if it meant she would be sore later. She felt like breast feeding gave her more of a connection to him and that's something she definitely wanted.

When she figured Nathan was done feeding she laid him against her shoulder and began patting his back gently, hoping to get him to burp. When he finally let out a tiny gurgle she placed him back in the bassinet and he closed his eyes and went straight to sleep. Olivia was grateful because she was exhausted.

When morning finally arrived, Nathan cried again for his mother. Instead Brian was the one who woke up and looked over to see Olivia passed out and sleeping peacefully. He smiled at her. He figured that she had been up most of the night with him so now he would take a turn. There were some bottles already made in the fridge and he would just heat one of them up. "Good morning to you too," Brian whispered as he leaned over the crib and picked Nathan up. "Did you grow over night?" Brian carried Nathan out of the bedroom and quietly closed the door behind him. He figured he would give Olivia a few more hours of rest.

The morning had went by smoothly and Nathan had been fed and burped and gotten his diaper changed. He was now content sleeping in the baby swing and Brian was on the couch flipping through the channels.

"How long have you been up?" Olivia yawned as she made her way to sit by him.

"A couple hours," he replied as he moved his feet to let her sit down, "I didn't want to wake you."

"I can't believe I didn't hear him," she said as she pulled her robe tighter around her, "I was just so tired."

"Well you were up most of the night with him," Brian stated, "It was my turn."

Olivia smiled and Brian leaned closer to her and gave her a peck on the cheek. "You look beautiful today." Olivia had literally just climbed out of bed and walked straight into the living room when Brian told her that. She was still wearing her pajamas and she was sure her hair was a mess. She knew she had bags under her eyes and she had no make up on.

"You're not a good liar," she said playfully.

"I wasn't lying."

Olivia gave him another smile and watched him from the corner of her eye as he turned his attention to whatever show he had settled on. Then she turned her attention to the baby who was sleeping soundly in the swing. His soft blue baby blanket was covering most of him making him look very tiny. Seeing him asleep and healthy made her heart tingle with joy.

"Have you thought about going back to work?" Brian asked. He had spoken with the captain and he was due back for work on Monday but Olivia had however long she needed.

She shrugged. "Honestly, I don't know. I don't ever want to leave him," she smiled sadly. "Is that selfish?"

"Of course not," Brian laughed, "not at all."

"I just don't know if I want to risk it anymore. Nathan needs me here..."

"It's your decision," Brian said gently, "take your time. I'll support you no matter what."

Olivia smiled and leaned into Brian's hug. She was thankful that he had been so supportive of her. Before Nathan was born she wasn't entirely sure their relationship was going to work. She loved him but she still had her doubts. Now though, things were different. Now she couldn't see herself with anybody else. Brian was the one who made her feel complete and whole again. He gave her a sense of safeness and made her feel loved. She knew that whatever decision she made about work would be hard and she was just grateful that she would have Brian to lean to.

"He isn't going anywhere you know," Brian said when Olivia hadn't taken her eyes off of Nathan.

"I know," she said, "he's just so adorable. He has this look that he does that looks just like you."

Brian gave her a look of skepticism but then watched as Nathan made faces in his sleep. "See!" Olivia declared, "that face! You make that face!"

"Liv... he's pooping."

Olivia tried hard to suppress her laughter.

"Our son looks like me when he's pooping. That's fantastic."

Now Olivia was bursting. "Oops."

Brian just shook his head before pulling Olivia closer to him and letting her rest against his side. "I love you."

"I love you too, Bri. More than I ever thought I could love anybody."


	22. Chapter 22

**In the words of Ingrid Michaelson, "I don't know about you... but I'm not feeling 22." Kidding, chapter 22 has adorable baby Nathan in it!**

Nathan was now four weeks old and he was growing like a weed. He was cutest little baby with big brown eyes and chubby little cheeks that everybody wanted to pinch. Olivia was loving the time she had with him and even though she knew she had to make a decision about work, she kept pushing it to the back of her mind.

It was a little after seven in the morning when Nathan woke up ready to eat. Brian had already left for work and Olivia climbed out of bed with a yawn and reached over the bassinet to pick him up. Her and Brian had decided that tonight would be the first night he would sleep in his crib in his nursery. Olivia was a little worried because she didn't like the thought of him being in another room. Brian assured her that it would be okay and that baby monitors were made for a reason.

"Look at you," Olivia cooed, "all smiley and what not. Did you have a good dream?" She continued to coo at him until she was in the living room and sitting comfortably on the couch. This had become routine for her since Nathan had been home from the hospital and she was getting very used to it. She was sure she could go through the motions while sleeping.

After Olivia fed and burped him she turned on some cartoons. She knew that it was silly but she liked to think Nathan enjoyed the sounds and movements of the bright colors flashing across the television screen. When he had enough of being awake his eyes fluttered shut and he was asleep in a matter of seconds. Olivia rocked him gently while patting his behind as she stood up. She walked over the the baby swing and layed him down gently. She buckled him in and then set the swing on low.

Most of the time when Nathan was napping Olivia tried to catch more sleep too. This time she couldn't though. She was too busy staring at the precious miracle that was before her. She swore her heart was growing bigger each time she looked at Nathan. Every time somebody stopped by or called her she was gushing about something Nathan had done. Even if it was just a little grin caused by gas. She thought he was the cutest thing in the entire world. It was plainly clear that Olivia was born to be a mother.

At the precinct, Brian had just got back from canvasing the field and was about to head home to spend lunch with Olivia. He had his car keys in hand and was just about to head to the elevator when Munch stopped him."Sorry," he said, "but we have a case."

"Can't Rollins and Amaro take it? What about Fin?" Brian asked, slightly agitated. He was looking forward to lunch with Olivia and spending some time Nathan.

Munch sighed, "Cassidy... you want this one."

Brian grew serious. "What's going on?"

"It's your brother."

Back at the apartment Olivia was trying to calm Nathan down as he grew fussy. "Oh, I know it," she said in her baby voice, "It's just so awful isn't it? I know." She made silly faces to him as she picked him up and sniffed his bum. She quickly pulled her face away. "Yep. You definitely need a diaper change." She carried him into the nursery where she placed him on the changing table while grabbing a diaper and the wipes. She had become an expert on diaper changing in the past few weeks. She was sure she could break a record at how fast she managed to get when changed. Especially when she was afraid of getting peed on. It had happened plenty of times already.

"All better?" Olivia asked as she taped the diaper down and put his sleeper back on him. She picked him back up and smiled at him. The fussing had stopped. "Good," she said. She looked down at the watch on her wrist and saw that it was time for Brian's lunch break. "Daddy will be home soon," she cooed, "you want to see Daddy?" Nathan just looked at her. "I'll take that as a yes."

"What about my brother?" Brian asked.

Brian's brother, Mark, hadn't been a part of his life for quite some time. Things were rough between them when their Dad divorced their mom. Brian went with their mother and Mark with their father. Things really hadn't been the same between them since.

"He's made... a threat," Munch said thinking of how he was going to explain this. "Against Olivia and the baby."

Brian felt a chill go down his spine. "What do you mean?" he asked as his blood began to boil.

Munch took a deep breath before explaining. He held up a photo to Brian that had Olivia and him holding Nathan. Brian remembered the picture because it was taken the first day they brought Nathan home from the hospital. On the picture in black sharpie was written, "One favor or they're done for." X's had been drawn through Olivia and Nathan's face.

"This has got to be a joke," Brian said, "I haven't talked to my brother in over fifteen years. I doubt this is him. Why do you think this is him?"

"The email the picture was sent from was traced back to an IP address coming from his house."

Brian sighed and ran a hand through his face. "Look," he said, "Lock him up, do whatever you have to do but, I can't. I have to go home now and protect my family. He's an alcoholic," Brian said heading toward the elevator, "Arrest him for... drinking and driving." And with that said he was headed home.


End file.
